New Life
by FandomFan97
Summary: New opportunities, New people, Is she the one?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one:New beginnings

"I have no clue as to where I am right now," thought Logan. "Even though it looks familliar I just can't put a name on it." Logan kept on walking through the familliar but unfamilliar woodland. Eventually he reached the edge of the forest, and he saw it... Charles Xavier's mansion, he immediately thought "Shit this isn't where I wanted to end up again, I'll just be controlled by Charles," Then another voice entered his head " I promise not to control you this time Logan, anyway there's someone I would like you to meet." It was Charles inside his head. "Really? there's someone you would like me to meet?," thought Logan. Logan walked up to the mansion and the door swung open, Storm was standing there, "Charles would like to see you in his off-," When Storm was just about to finish her sentence Logan cut her off. " I know, he told me when I accidently stumbled across this place," snapped Logan. "Sheesh, no need to be so snappy!," Storm replied. "Where is he anyway? and why the hell does he want to see me of all people?," Logan said. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted by you," Logan opened his mouth to speak but Storm quickly cut him off "and don't you dare interrupt me again, he is in his office waiting for you," Storm tried to explain as nicely as she could. "Where the hell is tha-" Logan was about to ask but was cut off by Storm again who said, "Come on I'll show you." The pair walked down a long hallway and after turning right at the bottom of it, they arrived at a large wooden door with a gold plate on it saying that it's professor Xavier's office. Logan was about to knock on the door but it swung open "Ah,Logan you decided to come see me," said Charles. "Umm, yeah can't stay lo-," Logan tried to say but Charles cut him off, "Storm would you mind getting Faith for me, I would like to speak to her." "Sure, I'll go get her now," said Storm. Storm left the room to get Faith for the professor. "Who is Faith?," asked Logan. "She's a student here, she will become a professor in September after she graduates this June and I was hoping you would help her," explained Charles. "Why do you want me to help her though?," Logan asked the professor. "She just needs some guidance in her teaching of the younger mutants," said Charles. In the meantime Storm had returned with Faith, the moment Logan saw her he said "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New friends

"Hi Logan, I'm Faith and it's really nice to meet you," said Faith. "I-i-t's r-really n-nice t-to m-meet y-you t-too," Logan stumbled across his words, why did it always happen when he liked a girl, it never happened when he didn't like a particular girl

"Well, I'm sure you have heard of Logan, have you Faith?," Charles asked. " Yes I remember him from a few years ago, when I first came here," Faith explained.

"What's your mutataion Faith?," asked Logan. "I'm a telepath, I can contact people, they can here me inside their head, I can also access every memory and if I want I could play it back to them even if it's in the deepest darkest corner of their mind," said Faith. "Wow, you're like Jean," Logan muttered under his breath. "I heard that Logan, you have to let go of her! she's married to Scott now," said Charles. Logan said nothing.

"What's your mutation Logan?," Faith asked. "I used to have adamantium claws but the got cut off, I can also heal from the deepest of wounds," said Logan while releasing his bone claws. "Wow! that's amazing!," exclaimed Faith.

"What happened your adamantium claws Logan?," asked a concerned Charles. "When I was in Japan last year an enemy of mine decided to build a silver samurai out of adamantium to try and take me down but only cut off my adamantium claws, fortunately enough," explained Logan. " Is there a way you could get them back? maybe go through the operation again," Storm asked him. " I'm very doubtful Storm, I honestly wish I could because I feel weak without them," Logan explained. "Well you're not going to fight with us, not even in the danger room until I have figured out a way to get them back for you Logan," Charles said. "Thanks I'd really appreciate that professor," said Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

September eventually arrived and Logan became Faith's assistant, Logan couldn't keep his eyes off Faith because she had stunning features, she had should length blonde hair with the tiniest bit of brown going through it and she also had dazzling blue eyes. He had to admit it that he fell in love with her from the word go.

There was a knock on the door which immediately snapped Logan out of his day-dream. " I would like to see you in my office now Logan, if that's okay with you Faith," said Charles with a vacant expression on his face. " That's no problem at all professor," Faith replied. "Thanks he wont return for the rest of the day," Charles explained to Faith. "Okay," Faith replied with a worried look on her face and continued on teaching. Faith tried to seem unphased about Charles wanting to take Logan out of her class for the rest of the day, but Faith was extremely worried about Logan, because the professor finally found the adamantium to strengthen Logans bone claws.

Faith knew that he would be in excruciating pain for the rest of the day, she also knew that the annoyingly good looking Jean Grey was conducting the operation, Faith was extremely jealous of the red haired doctor mainly because of the way she interacts with Logan even though she is married to Scott but the one thing Faith did not know was that Logan only had eyes for her, love was a very difficult subject for Logan because of his unfortunate past with women, he usually sends them running in the other direction!. Faith seemed different, she's a shy girl with a beautiful personality and beautiful looks.

Meanwhile Logan had to take off his shirt so Jean would be able to succesfully conduct the operation, surely Jean would enjoy the fact that Logan would be half naked...

However Logan would be trying to think of Faith who was still teaching the younger mutants, Logan enjoyed watching Faith teach. When Faith had some free time she would go ride the horses for Charles and Logan loved watching her doing what she loved doing from his bedroom window, one day Logan planned on just casually walking by the arena just in case she would ask him to stay and watch her ride a horse for a while but he wouldn't be able to do that tonight because he would be in too much pain.

The operation had commenced, Logan had a heart rate monitor strapped to him and the needles stuck into his hands, fortunately Logan was able to lie down and cover himself with a blanket. "Are you ready for this Logan?," Jean asked him. "Ready as I'll ever be," Logan replied, so Jean started to inject the adamantium. All of a sudden Logan was in excruciating pain, flash backs of memories he didn't even realize he had, including a strange man that called him "Jimmy", a women with long hair saying "It means the Wolverine". Finally the procedure stopped and that's when a weakness came over Logan and he fainted. Jean made sure he would be comfortable when he came around.

Then Jean went upstairs. Faith had just finished her day teaching when she met Jean on the hallway, "Hows Logan?," a concerned Faith asked Jean, "He fainted after the operation but he will come around in a while," Jean told Faith "Would it be possible to go and sit with him?," Faith asked Jean. "Sure, I'll bring you down to him," Jean told Faith.

The two women walked down to Jean's surgery where Logan was now. Neither of them talked until the went into Jean's surgery "I'll get you a chair," Jean said to Faith. "Thanks," Faith replied. Faith walked over to Logan and Jean went to get a chair for Faith, Faith wanted to say so much to Logan but she would have to wait until Jean left.

"Now, there's your chair Faith," Jean said. "Thanks," said Faith. "Well, I'll just give you two some privacy then," and with that Jean left the room.

"I can't wait until you're awake Logan, I really missed you today," Faith said to an unconcious Logan. The next hour went by really slowly but Faith kept on talking to an unconcious Logan, eventually his eyes began to open but it was hard for him to focus in the room with all the bright lights, but when he eventually focused he could sense someone on his left hand side, so he turned to look to see who it was, it was Faith, Logan could not believe his eyes that the woman he truly loved was standing, well actually she was sitting right next to him. "Hey, I didn't expect to see you sitting next to me when I woke up," Logan said with a smile on his face. "Who were you expecting to see then?, Jean perhaps?," Faith was getting judgemental and upset. "No way!, I wasn't even thinking about her, I just thought that just before I fainted no one would care enough about me to come and see how I was doing, but you did and you've probably been waiting there for hours!," Logan said to Faith. "I'm glad you appreciate it but I've only been here for an hour," Faith said. "Even so, that means a hell of a lot to me that someone properly cares about me," Logan said. "You're very welcome Logan, I'm glad I mean a lot to someone."

Jean came back to tell Logan he could leave "You can go now Logan," Jean said. "Thanks Jean," with that Logan and Faith left the room, while walking down the hallway Logan began to rub his hands "Are they hurting you?," a worried Faith asked Logan. "Yeah, it's really painful, I wish it would just stop hurting," Logan told Faith. "Will you be okay tonight?," Faith was worried about Logan. " I'm a soldier I've been through worse," Faith knew that Logan would not be alright to stay on his own tonight so she asked him "Do you want to stay in my room tonight?." "Of course," and a huge smile spread across Logan's face.


End file.
